


On The Line

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [27]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Plug, Barebacking, Body Worship, Butlers, Cooking, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Homoromantic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kitchen Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Romantic Fluff, School Festivals, Sex Toys, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sousuke works in the back of a festival in Samezuka Academy, hiding out, greeting Rin dressed up in aninterestingcostume choice.





	On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten the opportunity to write just Sourin on their own! I'm thrilled! I saw a doujinshi a year ago that inspired the whole butler/waitress look that was Sourin but for the life of me,,, I don't remember the name. But it's totally the inspiration. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had!
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

*

Sousuke doesn't mind ducking behind the kitchen-curtains, frying up meals and stirring and taste-testing. Keeps people out of his hair. The entire student body and faculty of Samezuka Academy comes and goes in a makeshift restaurant-hall the swim team hosts. Costumes included.

There's the butlers — white, iron-pressed shirts and black trousers with matching black bowties — like Sousuke wears, and then, there's the waitresses. Most of them being newbies who joined on to the swim clubs and the recruits still on the waitlist, groaning about their humiliation, scratching their asscracks through their pleated, dark skirts.

Some of the older boys show solidarity with them, dressing up and threatening to beat anyone up who leers.

"How's the rice?" Rin yells, lifting his arm and marching in through the curtain. It's a tiny kitchen admittedly, with room for the burners and a sink, and Sousuke cooks on his own, turning down the heat and shuffling through paper-orders since Katzuki left.

"Give it another minute."

Sousuke eyes the other man leaning on the countertop beside him, his lower back and Rin's little, round bottom jutting out slightly. He acts on the pure instinct, stretching and pressing his first two fingers between a swell of buttocks, feeling Rin's heat just out of reach.

" _Oi!_ Dumbass—!" Rin scolds, his words muffled behind Sousuke's hand clamping to his mouth.

He glares, but doesn't move away when Sousuke faces him a devious smile, poking those fingers underneath the grey-black skirt, nudging aside the bridge of Rin's underwear and feeling along for his prize. A glass-pink, large anal plug deeply seated inside Rin. He grasps around the end, slowly tugging out, relishing Rin's sharp, hot panting and the cant of hips. Sousuke lets go, and then digs the heel of his palm against the bulbous, shimmering plug, until it's all the way in and nestled to his boyfriend's rim.

God, he remembers the sensation of Rin _tight_ around his dick. Pumping in. Dumping his load and watching in satisfaction when cum oozed from that rosy-red, puckered hole clenching uselessly.

Every inch of Rin's flushed-pink skin is beautiful. Really, _really_ beautiful.

Sousuke never thought he could love a boy like this.

Or _any_ boys.

Wherever he went to compete, in Japan or any other country, they weren't exactly accepting about same sex relationships. Or if they said they were — it was a clever, heart- _wrenching_ lie. He didn't want to love any boy. Just — just Rin.

"… You're such a brat," Sousuke murmurs over the burners sizzling.

He lowers his hand from Rin's mouth and his abnormally sharp teeth. His turquoise eyes squinting in amusement.

Sousuke pets Rin's thick, crimson hair out of the other man's face, getting shoved back to the edge of the counter, grunting and chuckling into a furious kiss.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 27](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Homoromantic** " and you know what most of the Free! characters feel gay so why not Sousuke for fanon,,, exactly! He can be! Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 27 which is "Sex toys (purchasing, using, misusing, misplacing, etc.)" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
